


Matters of the heart

by clairemonchelepausini



Category: Suits (US TV), Suits - Fandom
Genre: Amore - Freeform, CEO, Darvey - Freeform, F/M, Family, Future, Futuro, Law, Law Firm, Lawyer, Love, Past, Presente, Sorpresa, Weeding, amici, avvocato, bacio, faiglia, friend, giudisprudenza, kiss, legge, passato, present, studio legale, surprise
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: Si conoscono da una vita, si sono fatti la guerra e spesso si sono odiati più di quanto si sono amati, eppure la loro storia sarà scritta nella storia.Donna Paulsen l’unica donna che ha saputo tenere testa ad Harvey Specter, un uomo d’un pezzo, che non crede di meritare l’amore e non sa nemmeno cos’è.Due persone diverse, con obiettivi lontani e una vita in comune, dopotutto loro sono e saranno sempre i Darvey.E’ vero quello che si dice, non ci si accorge di avere di fronte tutto quello di cui si ha sempre avuto bisogno fin quando non è tardi, ma era davvero così?E’ la fine o solo l’inizio?
Relationships: Donna Paulsen & Harvey Specter, Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter





	1. Bloccati in ascensore

  
  
  
  
  
**NOTE**  
★ **Iniziativa:** Questa storia partecipa all'evento Drabble Weekend CoviDE - 19a cura di We are out for prompt  
★ **Prompt/Traccia :** "Bloccati in ascensore" di JORDAN HEMINGWAY EFP  
  
  
  
  


Le porte si stavano per chiudere quando una mano s’insinuò e Donna facendosi piccola entrò.  
«Non avevamo concordato -a casa- che non dovevamo essere dentro lo stesso ascensore» domandò l’avvocato con occhi quasi di supplica mentre la rossa lo guardò sogghignando.  
«Che c’è adesso non possiamo stare nello stesso posto perché hai paura di saltarmi addosso?» replicò divertita Donna e poco prima che Harvey replicasse si sentì un forte rumore e l’ascensore bloccarsi.  
«Ecco cosa succede quando siamo insieme» borbottò lui facendole alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
I minuti passavano e un bacio innocente si trasformò in qualcosa di più intimo e privato.  
Dopotutto avevano appena iniziato a stare insieme.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Spazio d'autrice:  
Buongiorno a tutti,  
non nascondo se sono leggermente in ansia, è la prima volta che pubblico in questo fandom e quindi spero di essere riusicta a mantere i caratteri dei personaggi e non avelri stravolti tanto.  
Questo evento mi ha dato la possibilità di scrivere storie su coppie mai scritte prima e altri ritorni che mi mancavano e quindi... Beh, posso ritenermi soddisfatta.  
Questa storia... è una piccola chicca che, ovviamente si collega alla 9 stagione quando Donna e Harvey stanno insieme e... beh, fatemi sapere che ne pensate.  
Alla prossima,  
Claire

  



	2. Siamo sposati?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**NOTE**  
★ **Iniziativa:** Questa storia partecipa all'evento Drabble Weekend CoviDE - 19a cura di We are out for prompt  
★ **Prompt/Traccia :** Come aveva fatto a sopportarlo tutti quegli anni era un mistero e, ancor di più come avrebbe fatto a sopportarlo da ora in avanti? Di JEY M.T. ACKERMAN (PROMPT CON SPOILER SEASON 9)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Erano passate poche ore dal fatidico sì quando Donna e Harvey rientrarono in casa.  
«Oddio» esclamò subito Harvey, affiancato poco dopo da Donna che lo guardava sorpresa.  
«Ci siamo sposati davvero» continuò lui mentre osservava la fede sulla mano.  
«Ed ecco a voi Harvey Specter andare in panico» lo prese in giro Donna sogghignando quando i suoi occhi si posarono sulla donna e la mente analizzava le ultime affermazioni.  
«Non volevo dire...» si affrettò subito a precisare.  
«Abbiamo solo ufficializzato quello che sapevamo dieci anni fa».  
Come aveva fatto a sopportarlo tutti quegli anni era un mistero e, ancor di più come avrebbe fatto a sopportarlo da ora in avanti.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:  
Ed eccomi di nuovo qui,  
non nascondo che quando mi è stato dato questo prompt sapeva già come doveva essere, mi spiace per la sua lughezza, ma le drabble hanno un massimo di 110 parole e credetemi.... credetemi che per me è stata una lotta.  
Spero che anche in una piccola storia come questa io sono ruscita a dare il giusto spazio a loro, al loro amore e a tutto quello che sono sempre stati. Li amo, l'ho sempre fatto e ora ancora di più.  
Lo so, molti non hanno amato questo finale di stagione, nemmeno io tantissimo ma allo stesso tempo reputo un finale grandioso.   
Loro sposati? Oh mamma sì *_*  
Alla prossima,  
Claire

  


  



	3. Andiamo a cena

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**NOTE**  
★ **Iniziativa:** Questa storia partecipa all'evento Drabble Weekend CoviDE - 19a cura di We are out for prompt  
★ **Prompt/Traccia :** «Allora, questa cena?» di FRIDA RUSH  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Harvey entrò in casa, si tolse il cappotto e si diresse in soggiorno da dove provenivano delle risate.  
Era sorpreso, ma quando la vide al telefono immaginò chi fosse dall’altra parte.  
Si avvicinò a lei e la baciò senza disturbarla.  
«Hai finito di spalare con la tua amica Rachel ?» domandò quando poco dopo la vide mettere giù il telefono.  
«Come se tu non facessi lo stesso con il tuo amichetto Mike» ribatté divertita, mentre lo attirava a sé per baciarlo.  
«Allora, questa cena?» domandò Donna ricordando le promesse che le aveva fatto.  
«Pretendiamo già signora Specter!» affermò sorridente Harvey, baciandola, mentre insieme si dimenticavano del resto del mondo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:  
Sono tornata di nuovo,  
Stavolta vi regalo una piccola storia, breve per mio dispiacere ma dolce che vede i nostri Darvey alle prese con la vita di coppia, ho sempre pensato che fossero due metà che combaciavano alla perfezione e...Beh, è proprio così.  
Non nascondo che mi sto abituando ad averli sulla mia penna e, non credo che l'avrei mai detto ma la mia testa sta iniziando a formulare altre piccole idee, ma al momento faccio la brava.  
Penso che, anche in poche righe si è capito che Amo scrivere su di loro, e ammetto che mi diverto perchè grazie ai prompt, alle idee vengono fuori milioni di sfumature.  
Beh, non ho nessuna pretesta, spero che vi piaccia e che leggendola riesco a distrarvi dalla quotidianità.  
Claire  
  



	4. Cambiamenti drastici

**NOTE**  
★ **Iniziativa:** Questa storia partecipa all'evento Lock DEown a cura di We are out for prompt  
★ **Prompt/Traccia :** Darvey:” Cambiare una scrivania” di Jordan Hemingway Efp

Quel mattino allo studio c’era un po’ di fermento ma nulla che non si potesse risolvere se solo una persona non fosse così testarda. Oh, giusto ma in fin dei conti stiamo parlando di Harvey Specter e quando non lo è!  
«Non è mica la fine del mondo» affermò Donna non vedendo il problema perché davvero non esisteva.  
«Questo lo dice tu» ribadì Harvey, continuando a portare avanti la sua tesi.  
«È solo un piccolo cambiamento»  
«Io non la vedo così. Questo è solo l’inizio, lo sanno tutti»  
«Ti ho solo chiesto di pensare a cambiare la scrivania» disse Donna, cercando di mediare quell’atmosfera che già le stava stretta.  
Lei e la sua boccaccia che non stava mai zitta.  
«Questo è un cambiamento drastico» ammise Harvey, allungando le mani e iniziando a toccare oggetti chiedendo se dovessero cambiare anche quelli.  
«Avrebbe portato una ventata d’aria fresca, ma credimi… credimi che se immaginavo tanto drama non avrei aperto bocca. Sei peggio di Louis» lo provocò Donna, sapendo che avrebbe attaccato all’amo.  
Non c’era sfida che Harvey Specter non coglieva, soprattutto se di mezzo c’era Louis Litt.  
Giorni dopo il più famoso avvocato di New York arrivò in ufficio con numerose riviste di arredamento, sotto lo sguardo divertito della sua CEO. Non c’erano bisogno di grandi strategie, ma di usare un po’ d’astuzia e qualche tecnica che aveva affilato negli anni.  
Non molti minuti dopo, difatti, Harvey la chiamò nel suo ufficio e passarono gran parte di quella mattina a decidere insieme quale scrivania cambiare, ma quello che lui non aveva capito che l’ultima parola sarebbe stata sempre e comunque quella di Donna, anche se lei gli faceva credere il contrario.  
Una settimana dopo sarebbe arrivata la nuova scrivania e lei… lei non vedeva l’ora di guardare l’espressione di Harvey.  
  
********  
  
Avevano passato la notte insieme, si erano coccolati come avrebbero dovuto fare da anni, ma nessuno dei due se ne lamentava perché, lentamente si stavano prendendo il loro tempo.  
Quel mattino donna si vestì in fretta, lasciò un biglietto a Harvey dicendogli che lo aspettava in ufficio e corse a sistemare tutto, facendo in modo che al suo ingresso non avrebbe notato la differenza.  
Cosa che poi avvenne.  
Harvey entrò nel suo ufficio e si mise subito a lavorare, aveva per le mani un grosso caso, ma quando cercò di aprire alcuni dei cassetti provava invano, solo l’ultimo, in fondo, lo fece.  
Controllò che ci trovasse tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno e, lo richiuse, solo quando alzò gli occhi, si rese conto che quella… quella non era la sua scrivania. Si alzò e andò vicino la porta per osservarla meglio, chiunque altro non l’avrebbe notato ma lui l’avrebbe riconosciuta tra tante.  
Non c’era altro da fare se non un'unica e sola cosa.  
«E questo per cos’èra?»Domandò stupita lei ma di certo per niente dispiaciuta.  
«So di essere incredibile e perfetta, ma pensavo che ieri sera fossi riuscita a farmi perdonare per quel nostro piccolo battibecco»  
La guardò negli occhi, lei non glielo avrebbe mai detto, la conosceva bene e così la baciò ancora, ma stavolta con dolcezza.  
«Questo, prima che me lo chiedi di nuovo, e per la scrivania»  
«Ti piace?» chiese con molta nonchalance facendo finta che la cosa non la toccasse da vicino.  
«Donna non fare come se non lo sapessi. Non si addice al tuo dolce ma imbroglione viso» ridendo si ritrovò a dire Harvey.  
«La segreteria di quell’ufficio mi ha contatto dicendomi che l’avevano venduta, sapeva solo il nome del negozio ed io… io non potevo lasciare che finisse in mani sbagliate»  
«Mi piace tanto quella scrivania, lo dico davvero, ma devo ammettere che mi ricorda il passato e la persona che io ero e…» affermò preoccupato e, quando stava per continuare, lei lo fermò.  
«Non sei più quella persona, sei cambiato, hai percorso tanta strada e sei un uomo migliore grazie a quel passato» lo convinse, convinta di ogni singola parola.  
Sfiorò la sua guancia e la strinse al petto.  
«Ma sapevo che lo avresti detto e così ho pensato che ci voleva un tocco moderno, qualcosa che ti facesse ricordare che non sei più quell’uomo» ammise divertita Donna, perché lo conosceva quello meglio di chiunque altro.  
Aveva ben due regali, un quadro da appendere alla parete con le foto di tutti loro e, uno più piccolo che teneva girato tra le sue mani da mettere –ovviamente – sulla scrivania.  
Harvey girò la cornice e vide che era una loro foto, e non una vecchia, ma quella che lui aveva scattato il mattino dopo che si erano confessati di amarsi.  
«Hai fatto la scelta più giusta. Nn c’è niente che mi può fare dimenticare il passato del presente, qui, ora e con te» e, pur se si trovavano al lavoro, non poteva non farlo.  
La baciò di nuovo prima di tornare nel suo ufficio per lavorare.  
Lei non finiva mai di stupirlo e lui se ne innamora di nuovo tutte le volte.  
L’amore vero è proprio così, è un continuarsi a innamorare dell’altra persona tutti i giorni, per tutta la vita.  



	5. Una promessa mantenuta

  
  
  
  
  
  
**NOTE**  
★ **Iniziativa** : Questa storia partecipa all'evento "Tana Libera Fill WEEK" a cura di We are out for prompt  
★ **Prompt/Traccia:** #6 Suits, Donna/Harvey, Lo stava facendo davvero? Stava davvero andando da lui? Dio, quella serata non poteva che essere più folle di così. Donna già se ne pentiva, ma ormai era davanti alla porta di Harvey. Di Maura L. Cohen  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Donna era già alla sua postazione, schiacciava frenetica i tasti sul computer e poi poco dopo si fermò a rileggere l’email e continuò, non le servì alzare gli occhi da ciò che stava facendo, sapeva che Harvey si stava avvicinando.  
«Ciao Harvey» lo salutò lei senza scomporsi, con la testa ancora bassa e le mani frenetiche e, quando lui lanciò un’occhiata, capì che doveva fermarsi.  
«Come…», ma non riuscì a finire la frase per lo stupore di vedere quel sorriso sul suo viso e quel volto che ormai nelle ultime sere accompagnava il suo sonno.  
«Come faccio? Harvey ci conosciamo da dieci anni, ho imparato e so tanto di te che ti sorprenderesti nello scoprire la quantità di cose che una segretaria apprende durante il suo lavoro» e, detto ciò si alzò, lo sfidò a dire il contrario e, mentre lui passava la valigetta da una mano all’altra, lei sistemava alcuni documenti e lo seguiva nell’ufficio.  
Scosse la testa, ci provava ma non riusciva a capirla e nonostante ci avesse provato, era difficile non chiederselo, ma accantonò quei pensieri che stavano riaffiorando e posò gli occhi su di lei.  
Donna si avvicinò nel suo tailleur scuro, con la gonna che le lasciava scoperto le gambe, quella camicia che si fasciava alla sua vita, e quella piccola scollatura che faceva intravedere le forme del suo seno e… dovette indugiare troppo sul suo fisico perché lei si schiarì la voce.  
«Hai visto qualcosa che ti potrebbe interessare?» domandò divertita lei quando allungo una mano e gli passò la cartella dei documenti, ma fu troppo tardi per rendersi conto che l’aveva detto ad alta voce.  
Harvey sorrise, ma quella frase si ripeteva più volte nella sua mente, il suono della sua voce nel pronunciarla e le labbra che si arricciavano divertite erano per lui…  
  
_“Smettila di pensare a lei nuda o, a letto con te o, in qualsiasi altro modo che non fosse professionale” si ammonì, la sua voce fu dura, ma persino la sua parte interiore capì che era una guerra persa in partenza._  
  
«Beh, devo dire che se continui a vestirti così io…» e lasciò a metà quell’affermazione, ammiccò nella sua direzione e sorrise, ma nel farlo anche i suoi occhi s’illuminarono cosa che non molto lontana da lui successe anche a Donna.  
«Oh, Specter, come se non avessi mai visto una donna in tailleur o una donna in generale» lo canzonò lei, scrollando le spalle e facendo finta di nulla.  
«Non dovrei essere io a dirlo, sappiamo bene entrambi che ne ho viste di donne, ma non è questo che stavo intendo»  
Si rivolse a lei, la squadrò da capo a piedi e ritornò su soffermando lo sguardo sul viso arrossato e sulle labbra che stava mordicchiando.  
«Dovrei sentirmi lusingata quindi?»  
«Dipende da te» disse Harvey sogghignando, lasciò cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi per poi infilarsi una mano in tasca.  
Le stava dando davvero così potere? Non riusciva a crederci, non era solito fare questi giochetti con lei, non dopo le regole tacite che si erano scambiati anni e anni prima, eppure vederla là, ferma davanti a lui scatenava in lui un misto di eccitazione e divertimento.  
«Non fare questo gioco, non come Harvey perché finirai per bruciarti» lo ammonì Donna, facendo dei passi e avvicinandosi a lui, un gesto che non passò inosservato perché lui arretrò di pochi centimetri.  
«Sei sicura che io stia giocando?» chiese con un sorriso sghembo alzando le sopracciglia e sfidandola, quel poco che bastava per rendere elettrizzante quel momento.  
«Sappiamo bene entrambi che ti conosco meglio di te stesso e, non c’è niente che Harvey Specter dice senza avere la consapevolezza e soprattutto la sicurezza di avere le redini delle situazioni» e, a quelle parole lei accorciò ancora la distanza, il suo cuore stava per impazzire, le mani fremevano per voler accarezzare il suo viso, solo per il gusto di vedere la sua reazione.  
Oh, no, non c’è ne sarebbe stato bisogno perché l’espressione dell’uomo cambiò, la sicurezza che dimostrava prima vacillò, gli occhi accessi per la sfida divennero fuoco e quel sorriso sghembo che manteneva sulle labbra guizzò in un sorriso sorpreso.  
«Ma nella nostra situazione lo sai bene, come lo so io che sono io ad avere il comando» confessò a voce chiara, scandendo quelle parole e facendo dei passi per tornare alla sua postazione.  
Quella conversazione stava durando troppo e li stava spingendo in un campo minato dove nessuno dei due voleva davvero stare.  
Harvey si riprese dal suo momento di shock, non riusciva a crederci che quella donna lo stesse provocando così spudoratamente, men che mai che lui fosse disposto a rischiare tanto per vincere.  
  
_“Non ti azzardare nemmeno a pensare di farlo, Harvey Reginal Specter toglietelo pure dalla testa” esordì a gran voce il suo io che premeva per farsi sentire, ma lui aveva già perso le staffe quando il profumo di Donna gli era arrivato alla narice, quando quei sogni gli impedivano di dormire e quando la vedeva davanti a sé, sogghignando, bellissima e divertita per quel dialogo che pensava di aver vinto._  
  
Donna si era già incamminata verso la porta, non si girò nemmeno a vedere cosa stesse facendo lui perché se lo immaginò alla scrivania, seduto a rivedere i documenti che lei gli aveva lasciato. Harvey in poche falcate la raggiunse, lei s’irrigidì quando sentì la sua mano sul braccio che la fermava, era alle sue spalle ma la sua spavalderia in quel momento venne meno e non riuscì a voltarsi.  
I due avevano iniziato un gioco che nessuno di loro avrebbe vinto, bensì sarebbero finiti con il bruciarsi, ma Harvey preso dall’adrenalina accorciò ancora di più le distanze.  
Donna sentì il suo profumo, quella fragranza forte e delicata al tempo stesso inondarle le narici, lo stesso le causava forti giramenti di testa come essere a pochi passi da lei, le sue spalle sbatterono contro il petto muscoloso di Harvey e il braccio su cui c’era poggiata ancora la sua mano sembrò prendere fuoco.  
Dei brividi attraversarono i loro corpi, i respiri ansimanti stavano dimostrando quando la vicinanza con l’altro non fosse indifferenza e quanto la spavalderia che mostravano, si stava riducendo a un pugno di cenere se l’uno sarebbe stato così vicino all’altro.  
Harvey si sporse verso il suo orecchio dando a Donna ancora di più l’opportunità di sentire la sua fragranza, di spingere il petto contro le proprie spalle e quando un lieve sospiro le sfiorò l’orecchio, si sentì persa.  
«Vieni da me stasera» sussurrò lentamente lui, senza scomporsi scandendo bene le parole dimostrandole che era lui ad avere le redini, e prima di girarsi e ognuno riprendere il proprio lavoro lei agì d’impulso.  
Si voltò, quel tanto che bastasse per frugare nei suoi occhi, per capire se stesse mentendo, se stesse prendendola in giro ma ciò che vide la scioccò più di quanto avrebbe mai ammesso.  
La regola che dieci anni prima avevano sottoscritto entrambi le balenò in mente, stava per pronunciare quelle parole quando la sua occhiataccia gli disse di non farlo, non serviva più come limite, era servita al suo scopo fin troppo a lungo. Lei girò i tacchi e se ne tornò alla sua postazione, mentre ancora i brividi le tartassavano il corpo, il cuore batteva a un ritmo veloce e lei fremeva per quelle parole.  
  
  
  
Lo stava facendo davvero? Stava davvero andando da lui? Dio, quella serata non poteva che essere più folle di così. Donna già se ne pentiva, ma ormai era davanti alla porta di Harvey.  
Sembrò ripensarci, non avrebbe voluto rovinare tutto e di solito era proprio lei che metteva un freno a lui, ma quella sera per qualche bizzarra idea, ogni parte del suo corpo le diceva di smetterla di pensare troppo.  
Erano stati così per tanto tempo amici e colleghi che adesso non sapevano come comportarsi, la stessa paura attanagliò Harvey, si maledì per quella proposta per aver messo a rischio tutto, nonostante ciò un sorriso s’incurvò sulle sue labbra.  
Il brivido che percorse la sua schiena lo avvertì che Donna fosse dietro la porta, non poteva crederci e non capiva come potesse essere vero, ma quando la aprì, fu proprio, dove la trovò.  
E cosa sarebbe successo?  
Si poteva solo immaginare, ma la verità risedeva in fondo ai loro cuori e gli unici artefici della loro vita e del loro destino erano loro. L’incertezza regnava, la tensione si sarebbe sprigionata, eppure una cosa fosse certa… dopo quella sera tutto sarebbe cambiato.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
